The Seasons Update
Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 9.43.27 AM.png|Stages Of Spring Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 9.43.42 AM.png|Stages Of Summer Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 9.43.55 AM.png|Stages Of Autumn Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 9.44.11 AM.png|Stages Of Winter Features * Upon world creation, the season will be spring, (This can be configured) * A full year lasts 365 In-Game Days. * Crop Growth Is affected by seasons, some crops wont grow in certain seasons, and some will be slowed if in a certain season. Crops will not grow in the winter, but if they are in a greenhouse, they will grow. * Some biomes will only have rainy and dry seasons ex: Desert Biome will not have snow. * Rain is affected by seasons, and some seasons have more rain than others. * Greenhouses can be made in a crafting table with 4 glass panes making a cross, with red stone in the middle and wood sticks on the corners. For crops to survive there must be at least 5 blocks above it and greenhouse glass on either sides. * Farmer villagers will only plant crops in the Fertile seasons * Water will freeze in the cold seasons * Snow golems will spawn naturally in colder seasons or biomes. and if provoked will throw snowballs at you. * Strays will also spawn in cold seasons. * In spring, flowers in a certain light level will grow naturally. * Bees will work harder in spring * Lower chance of rain in summer * Chance of Drought Event in summer, water will sometimes dry up in farmland, and killing crops. * Lower chance of snow in tundra and taiga biomes in summer * Leaves and grass will now change according to season * Farm animals, along with bears, and rabbits, spawn less in fall and winter seasons * Wolves and Foxes spawn more in fall and winter seasons. * Baby animals will spawn naturally and in higher weight in spring seasons. * In tropical and desert biomes, wet seasons are split into sub seasons: Early wet season, (5 days) Mid Wet Season (10 Days), Late wet season (5 days). In early wet season the chance of rain on that given day is 25%, in Mid wet season it rises to 30%, and in late wet season it is 15% * In tropical and desert biomes, dry seasons are split into sub seasons: Early dry season, (5 days) Mid dry Season (10 Days), Late dry season (5 days). In early dry season the chance of rain on that given day is 10%, in Mid wet season it lowers to 5%, and in late wet season it is 10% * In wet seasons, crop growth is raised by 20% * In dry seasons, crop growth is slowed by 25% * In the winter, bees and beehives must be in surrounding greenhouse glass, * Carrots, beetroot, and potatoes grow best in spring, and their growth being slowed 20% in summer, and 40% in fall, no growth in Winter. * Pumpkins, and Sugarcane grow best in summer, and their growth being slowed by 20% in spring, and by 40% in fall. No growth in winter * Wheat grows well in all seasons except winter, but its growth accelerates by 20% in summer. * Melons grow best in spring and summer, and their growth being slowed by 30% in fall * Cocoa beans will only grow in tropical biomes, unless it is in a greenhouse on a jungle tree log. * Netherwart will only grow in a greenhouse if placed next to a hot source. * Apples grow best in Summer and fall, their growth being slowed by 20% in spring.